


Ghoulie, Please

by prettyinwentz



Series: Frerard Oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Established Relationship, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Party Poison is a horny bastard and will stop at nothing until Fun Ghoul lets Party fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghoulie, Please

"Ghoulie, _please_ ," Party shamelessly begged, "it's been _weeks_." He inched closer to Ghoul so he would be pressing him against the Trans Am, which was outside the diner.

"P-Party, I _know_. It's just that we never have enough time _alone_." Ghoul sighed as he tried to reason with Poison.

"We have time now! C'mon, I _need_ to be inside you." Party moaned as he rutted against Ghoul's thigh

" _Jesus Christ_ , Party - do you realise we're _outside_ , right?" Ghoul said as he felt his jeans tightening.

"Don't care, Ghoulie - fuck, I just need you _right now_ ," Party said as he threaded his fingers into Ghoul's hair and roughly tugged it, which made Fun moaned loudly. Party smirked at him.

"You're such a fucking _masochist_ , Ghoulie," Party growled into Fun's ear. Which Poison earned a whimper from Ghoul.

Party didn't _care_ about being outside. He just wanted to fuck Ghoul so hard that he couldn't walk for fucking _days_.

Over the past three weeks (I kid you not), when things were starting to get heated between Fun and Party, they were always interrupted. _Fucking rude._

There was this one time where Fun was blowing Party and motherfucking Jet Star just had to have the _worst_ timing in the _universe_ and walk in on them. Let's just say, they _never_ got to hear the end of it. And with that incident, Kobra thought it would be fucking _amazing_ to separate Fun and Party. Star's and Kid's mastermind 'plan' _worked_ \- for about an hour. They found Party and Fun making out at the back of the diner. So much for keeping them away from each other.

Party just wanted to fuck Ghoul, is that all too much to ask?

"Party - _fuck_ ," Ghoul moaned as Poison kissed down his neck, nipping at the sensitive spot under his ear.

Party smiled wolfishly and grinded his hips against Fun's which made Ghoul moaned obscenely loud.

Party was enjoying the reactions he was getting out of Fun. Its something about Ghoul when he's in bed that makes Party's heart stop beating and he might _die_ before he cums because fuck - the way he _bends_ \- Poison has no idea how its _humanly possible_ to bend like that, his mouth, his _sinful_ mouth - especially when its stretched out around Party's cock, all red and shiny with spit, the way his tattoos look all shiny and slick when its covered in sweat and to Party's biased - Fun is better than any porn that _ever_ existed.

And of fucking course someone just had to _ruin_ their fun.

"Poison! Ghoul! There's a fucking _kid_ around, what the fuck are you guys _trying_ to do?!" Jet yelled from the front of the diner.

"I'm positively sure Gracie didn't see anything, calm the fuck down Jet," Poison groaned.

Ghoul and Poison are way too worked up to stop now. They don't fucking care at this point. Ghoul was hard and aching. And Party needed to fuck Ghoul.

"Listen, Gracie, Kobra and I are heading out - promise me you two will be done by the time we get back, please. We _don't_ want a repeat of _last time_ ," Jet scolded.

Ghoul simply nodded and Poison flipped him off and said jokingly, "Well hurry up! Or public indecency will happen!"

Jet grimaced and called for Gracie and Kobra to head out.

"Ghoulie, we have time now," Party whispered into his ear.

" _Yeah_ , just give me -" Ghoul squeaked as Poison picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Party! Oh my god," Ghoul giggled.

"Ghoulie, we both know how much you love it when I manhandle you, so shush," Party teased lovingly.

And its true, but Fun has too much pride to admit he loves to be manhandled by Party.

* * *

Ghoul was thrown down onto the makeshift bed in the diner and Party climbed on top of his and straddle Fun's hips. Ghoul gasped quietly as he felt Poison's hard on brushed against his.

"Party, please, I-I _need_ you," Ghoul whimpered quietly, bucking his hips up to get more friction.

"Shh, Ghoulie, I got you," Party whispered into Fun's ear, his teeth grazing over Ghoul's earlobe.

"P-party, its hurts, I-" Ghoul begged but Poison cut him off with a rough kiss. Ghoul moaned and Party took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of Fun's mouth, mapping out every nook and cranny of Fun's mouth. Its been far too long since they've done this and fuck, they both know they're not going to last long and they have limited time before Jet, Kobra and Gracie comes back.

Poison pulled away from the kiss and got off of Ghoul - who whined like a little kid due to the loss of contact and reached for the lube and condoms.

Ghoul kicked off his shoes and started working on taking off his ridiculously tight jeans. Poison bats away his hands and does it himself. He takes off Fun's jeans in one swift motion and palms him through his boxers. Ghoul whines breathlessly with little gasps of 'please' or 'touch me.'

"Fuck, Ghoulie - fucking need you right now," Party moaned.

"Fucking _fuck me_ already!" Ghoul whined.

"So needy," Party teased as he removed his hand and got himself undressed.

"You're one to talk, Poison," Ghoul teased back, but it sounded more breathless than anything, as he pushed off his boxers.

Party rolls his eyes and reaches for the lube. Ghoul makes impatient noises and squirms on the bed. Party _finally_ gets the bottle open and pours some on the cool gel onto his fingers. Ghoul bent his knees up to his chest and spread his legs out.

Party turned around to face Ghoul and his breathing hitched because _fuck_ , Ghoul looked so fucking _pornographic._ He had a quick thought of, _'when did I ever got so lucky?'_

"Are you just gonna stare at me or?" Ghoul said impatiently.

 _"Needy bitch,"_ Party growled as he pressed his index finger against Ghoul's hole.

Ghoul gasped and rocked his hips down onto Party's finger.

Party pulled his finger away, "Now don't be like that, Ghoulie."

"Don't tease me, fucker," Ghoul whined impatiently, he needed this now.

Party slapped Ghoul's thigh, which made Fun yelp then moan.

"You _masochistic_ son of a bitch," Party growled. The other thing about Ghoul, Party fucking loves is how much of a pain slut he is, and Party always takes advantage of this. He slapped Ghoul's thigh again, which made Fun moan even _louder._

"Party, please. I - I don't need much preping, _I can take it_ ," Ghoul's voice was totally wrecked and he's _gone_ , he didn't care how desperate he sounded, he needs Party's cock _now_  or he might cry.

If there's one thing Party loves, of when Ghoul begs, he's all shameless and desperate. And he also loves teasing Ghoul but they're on a time limit.

Party leans down to kiss Fun, rough and hard, teeth and tongues colliding, while Poison pushes in both of his lubed up fingers inside of Ghoul.

Fun gasped and threw his head back, Poison leaned forward and licked a thick stripe up Ghoul's neck. Party sucked on the sensitive spot right above Ghoul's scorpion tattoo, which would leave prominent purple mark.

Party started thrusting his fingers in and out Ghoul, slowly. Ghoul was already a whimpering, withering mess under Poison. He scissored his fingers widely and thrust deeper into Ghoul. Party knew he found Fun's prostate when Ghoul moaned loudly and pressed down onto his fingers.

"P-Party, fuck me, oh god please, I-I need you, now," Ghoul sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

"'M gonna," Poison grunted. He pulled out his fingers, and reached for a condom.

Ghoul whined at the empty feeling he had as Poison teared open the foil package and rolled on the condom onto his cock. He slicks it up with lube, not wanting to hurt Ghoul.

Poison squeezes the base of his cock to take some of the edge off and lines himself up with Ghoul's entrance.

Ghoul felt the blunt head of Party's cock pressed against his hole and he looked up at Party, _"Please."_

Poison lost all the self-control he possessed and pushed into Ghoul all the way with one thrust - which made Ghoul _shout_ at the sudden intrusion. The slick burn he felt as Poison pushed into him, made Fun arched his back off the bed, with his jaw slack and mouth wide open, letting out strangled moans while he grips at the sheets.

"Ah, fuck Ghoulie," Party grunted out. Poison gave Fun a few minutes to get comfortable before he starts moving.

"M-move, 'm good," Ghoul whimpered out.

Party firmly grabbed onto Fun's hips and began shallowly thrusting in and out of Ghoul.

Ghoul felt as if he was on fire. It felt so good. He felt as if he was on the verge of tears because _fuck_ , he didn't realise how much he _missed_ having Party's cock inside of him.

"Fucking faster," Ghoul basically demanded.

"Fuck Ghoulie, gonna ruin you, gonna make you scream _so hard_ ," Party said as he pulled out, stopping at the tip and slammed back into Ghoul, making the younger one cry out in pleasure.

"Ruin me, mark me, _make me yours_ ," Ghoul whimpered.

Party let out a low moan at Ghoul's words and gripped his hips tightly, Party's blunt fingernails digging into the soft flesh, which will surly leave marks in the morning.

Ghoul's hot and tight around Party - he feels as if he's on cloud nine as he fucks Fun into next fucking week.

"Always so fucking tight for me, Ghoulie, always so good for me," Party said and all Ghoul could do was moan back in response because Party was fucking him so good he couldn't even form words.

Ghoul fucking _screams_ as Party fucking _slams_ against his prostate, his back arching high off the bed and his cock fucking _throbbing_ , heavy and leaking on his stomach

"P-Party, _please_ \- t-touch me, I can't, _its hurts_ , please," Ghoul begged as he pushed down onto Party's dick, making him go in deeper and hits Fun's prostate again.

"So good, love it when you - _ah_ beg, Ghoulie," Party moaned as he removed one of his hands from Fun's hip and moved it to his dick. He gripped the based tightly, Ghoul gasped and bucked his hips up into Party's hand.

Poison moves his hand up and down Fun's dick, trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts.

"C-close," Ghoul gasped out after a few minutes.

"Cum for me, Ghoulie, wanna feel you around me when you cum," Party said in a low, predatory voice.

The sound of Poison's voice alone was enough to push Ghoul over the edge. His orgasm hit him like a fucking _tidal wave_ as he came hard - hardest in a _long time_ , on his stomach and Party's hand. Party kept fucking him through his orgasm, relishing in every noise Fun makes.

The way Ghoul's muscles contracted tightly around Poison and pushed him over the edge as he shouts Fun's name and came heavily into the condom.

Party pulled out slowly, which made Ghoul hissed because he was oversensitive all around. Poison took off the condom, tied a knot and threw it God knows where in the room.

Ghoul made a soft whine and grabby hands, "Cuddle me, motherfucker, we can clean up in the morning."

Party rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly at Ghoul before lying down next to the smaller man and pulling him against his chest. Ghoul turned around and looked up at Party, Fun had the look of pure post-coital bliss on his face, Party felt _blessed_ and Fun nuzzled his face in the crook of Party's neck.

"We should do this more often," Poison said.

"Fuck yes," Ghoul said, Party could literally hear his grin.

They laid there for a few minutes, with Party absentmindedly playing with Ghoul's hair until he fell asleep. Poison snuggled Ghoul closer and fell asleep as well, already planning on what to do next time.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my wattpad,  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/64951514-frerard-oneshots


End file.
